<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pinky finger by joongz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406065">pinky finger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongz/pseuds/joongz'>joongz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, this is really just sweet and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongz/pseuds/joongz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yeosang realizes he's in love with Seonghwa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pinky finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not sure what this is, it was on a whim tbh, but I hope you enjoy it ! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overthinking was one of his specialities, maybe his only speciality if he were to ask his good friend, Wooyoung.</p><p>It had led him to many irrevocable mistakes and choices, but recently it was taking a turn towards the worse because Yeosang was overthinking everything regarding his <em> other </em> good friend, Seonghwa.</p><p>Now, Seonghwa and Wooyoung weren’t the same to Yeosang. Wooyoung was the kind of friend that he could stand in front of with all his flaws and imperfections laid out without feeling too self conscious about them, knowing that Wooyoung wasn’t going to point them out or make him feel like less because of them. With Seonghwa, Yeosang had developed the need to hide them away and show only his best and most presentable self, even if Seonghwa had seen him cry at 3am in their shared kitchen while he watched a compilation of cat <em>Vines</em>. Both of his friends had seen him in so many different lights, but these days Yeosang wanted Seonghwa to see him as more.</p><p>And he wasn’t sure why, which drove him into overthinking in the middle of the night.</p><p>That wasn’t all, though. </p><p>There was the current instance, in which the three of them sat on the couch in their shared flat, watching some truly terrible American film, when Yeosang shifted in his position, using his hands to sit in a differently. Which was a completely normal thing to do, but his pinky finger ended up brushing against Seonghwa’s, and he froze in his movements. He slowly sat down again, not moving his hand away because the light touch of his friend’s finger felt inexplicably incredible.</p><p>Yeosang sat there, entirely forgetting about the movie they were watching and instead focusing all of his attention on that barely existing contact. It wasn’t even much, his hand wasn’t completely pressed against Seonghwa’s, it was just the knuckle of his pinky finger brushing against the one of his friend. And it was uncomfortable as it tickled maddeningly—like when a hair fell out of his scalp and ended up somewhere on his skin, giving him the urge to remove it quickly as the sensation was annoying. </p><p>But right now it was different, the feeling of their fingers brushing together was delicious and frightening at the same time.</p><p>It worsened the moment Yeosang’s arm began to tremble due to the tension that was building up in his body since he was trying so hard not to move and was overly focused on the touch. Of course, the shaking only made his pinky finger brush more against Seonghwa’s, managing to get his friend’s attention on him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Seonghwa whispered worriedly, not removing his hand.</p><p>Yeosang swallowed, trying to find his words. </p><p>His mind was swimming, words upon words tumbling around, sentences forming and breaking apart as everything was losing its meaning, and the only thing Yeosang managed to grasp and comprehend was the connection between their fingers. </p><p>Was he going crazy?</p><p>His heart surely was with how fast it was beating. It was as though a rock band was playing a quick song, the drummer relentlessly hitting the drums. Yeosang feared he might choke on nothing but the air surrounding them.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he ended up responding, overly aware that his voice sounded squeaky and anything but normal. Seonghwa surely would suspect something was up—whatever it was that was going on with Yeosang because he didn’t even have a clue himself.</p><p>“Alright.” Seonghwa turned his attention back on the movie, but he brushed his pinky finger against Yeosang’s with intent, sending shivers up and down Yeosang’s spine. His stomach did a somersault; no, better yet, a cage of angry butterflies was on the loose wanting to escape through his mouth. </p><p>He let out a shaky breath, swallowing again. His throat felt oddly tight and dry, as if he had swallowed a table tennis ball and it was stuck now. </p><p>“I bet my next paycheck that they’re in love,” Wooyoung said, clearly speaking about the characters on screen, but Yeosang’s heart dropped and then soared. The butterflies in his stomach only worsened, starting a fire that was going to consume his whole body.</p><p>Sparks started to explode from his pinky finger, sending electric waves through his hand, traveling up his arm until his entire body was shaking in anticipation and nerves. The realization dawned on him. </p><p>He removed his hand quick as lightning and his whole body flushed, his face feeling hot and sweaty, as if he was sitting in front of a fire. He swallowed once again, getting up from the couch.</p><p>“I’m gonna—I have to… bathroom,” he said incoherently and tripped over his feet as he escaped to the bathroom.</p><p>“He has to bathroom?” Wooyoung echoed with amusement.</p><p>Yeosang yanked the door open, switching on the light, and placed himself in front of the mirror. He turned on the sink, putting it all the way to the cold water, and splashed his face a couple of times to subside the fierce blush. </p><p>It made sense now, his sudden wish to become more to Seonghwa.</p><p>Why was this happening to him? </p><p>What were the statistics to crush on one of your best friends and have that crush returned?</p><p>He pulled out his phone to google this, he needed the answers, but he didn’t manage to find much as his phone vibrated, surprising him—and giving him a small heart attack—and a message from Wooyoung popped up in the top part of the screen. It read, <em> u ok bro? </em></p><p>You ok bro? You okay brother? No absolutely not!</p><p>Yeosang had just realized he was in love with Seonghwa—or at least crushing, love was a strong word, but then again he did love Seonghwa, had for years, just like he loved Wooyoung, this was just a very new and different development regarding his love for Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa who was so well mannered and soft spoken, who looked either incredibly soft or like he was on his way to beat up some mean people; and whom Yeosang had known for nearly a decade, seeing him grow from that angsty teenager into the adult he was becoming these days. They had been next to each other for such a long time that a life without him didn’t feel real, which made this matter all so much more complicated.</p><p><em> Fuck the statistics, </em> Yeosang thought, they weren’t helping anyway.</p><p>He typed out a quick answer, his hands still trembling. He felt as if he had just ran the most excruciating marathon of his life and all of his limbs were aching for some rest.</p><p><em> No. </em> That was his answer to Wooyoung’s text, who sent a <em> what happened </em> seconds later, but Yeosang had no idea how to reply to that.</p><p>What had happened?</p><p>He had brushed his pinky finger against Seonghwa’s and suddenly realized that he was in love with their friend. It was rationally such a simple explanation and phenomenon, but Yeosang felt overwhelmed and as if the whole world had broken apart and rebuilt itself within seconds except that now he was in love, which ultimately changed his entire view onto the world and his life, his past and his future.</p><p>This was ridiculous.</p><p>Yeosang stared at his reflection for a moment, making sure his appearance was normal, then he left the bathroom. He was going to sit down next to Seonghwa and watch the movie and pretend that he had not just come to a life-changing realization.</p><p>Wooyoung had other plans, though.</p><p>“What happened? Are you okay? You said you weren’t,” he rambled, looking at Yeosang with concern. He was holding the remote control, the movie on pause.</p><p>Yeosang glanced at Seonghwa. His black hair was falling softly over his forehead, like he only did when he was home with them, allowing them to see this softer side of himself, his thick eyebrows pulled into a delicate frown as he stared up at Yeosang with worry.</p><p>Yeosang counted until three, then willed himself to look away. That should be enough for now, he knew he would do a lot of staring from now on, and he knew that staring for too long would make him spiral and flush, which he did not need.</p><p>“I think I might be lactose intolerant?” he said hesitantly, realizing that this wouldn’t help his case in seeming more attractive to Seonghwa, rather the opposite.</p><p>“Ew, gross!” Wooyoung scrunched up his nose, unpausing the movie as Yeosang sat down—he put a reasonable distance in between himself and Seonghwa this time around. No more accidental pinky finger touching. “Safe to say no one should enter the bathroom for the next hour?”</p><p>Yeosang laughed awkwardly. “Yeah…”</p><p>Seonghwa turned his head towards him. “I have some pills that might help, do you want me to get them for you?”</p><p>“No!” Yeosang cried, embarrassed and on the verge of crying. This was a disaster. “I’m fine now.”</p><p>Wooyoung squinted his eyes, shooting him a suspicious and questioning glance. He searched Yeosang’s face, which he knew was beginning to turn red again under his friends’ attention—especially Seonghwa’s.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s all?” Wooyoung wondered.</p><p>Yeosang cursed having met Wooyoung in the crib at the tender age of three months because that meant Wooyoung could read him perfectly. It was a blessing as much as it was a curse.</p><p>“Yes,” Yeosang lied, trying to communicate to his friend that they’d talk later.</p><p>“Okay.” Wooyoung settled back into the couch.</p><p>Yeosang’s plan to focus on the movie and nothing else worked for about ten minutes, he didn’t even know anymore what the plot was about for he was overly aware of Seonghwa’s presence, but he did his best—he really did—to ignore him and try to understand the stupidity of the characters on screen. Ironically, it was about two best friends falling in love.</p><p>Yeosang had his legs drawn up to his chest, his hands resting by his sides in a relaxed pose. He was sort of meditating, if he was honest, but all that intent of emptying his mind ended abruptly when he felt something brush his hand.</p><p>He tensed up, counting to three, then he looked down.</p><p>Seonghwa’s hand had, for some unfathomable reason, ended up right next to his. It wasn’t even a comfortable pose for Seonghwa, his arm was stretched out just so his hand could rest against Yeosang’s. </p><p>Or maybe Yeosang was overthinking it and this meant nothing.</p><p>He swallowed, trying to decide whether he should move his hand away in case the accidental touch was just that, an accident; or if he should just stay put and enjoy the exploding feelings coursing through his body. He didn’t know when this would end, if by tomorrow all of this would fade into nothingness. He really wanted to hold onto this.</p><p>Again all of his spiraling thoughts were put to an abrupt stop when Seonghwa’s hand inched closer, his pinky and ring finger covering part of Yeosang’s hand, pressing down softly and deliberately.</p><p>When Yeosang chanced a glance at his friend, Seonghwa had his gaze focused on the TV, but his eyes held a concentrated and far away look, clearly not paying attention to the movie. Only Wooyoung was enraptured by whatever stupid shit was going on, laughing all by himself.</p><p><em> Holy shit, </em> was all Yeosang could think. Was there perhaps something going on between him and Seonghwa right now?</p><p>He experimentally lifted his pinky finger to let it brush against Seonghwa’s, see how his friend would react, and to his surprise Seonghwa answered by pressing down his own pinky finger.</p><p>Yeosang nearly gasped out loud, refraining himself just in time. He only let out a shaky breath, collecting his thoughts and feelings.</p><p>Was this happening? This was happening, it definitely was.</p><p>With a bravery he didn’t even know he possessed, he slowly, inch by inch, afraid that he might scare Seonghwa way by doing this, turned his hand around. His fingers twitched and his heart beat crazily in his chest. He couldn’t recall the last time he had allowed himself to be this vulnerable towards another human. He was basically spilling out his entire heart right now. Well, not really, but it was <em> a lot </em> for him.</p><p>Seonghwa’s hand stilled and Yeosang feared he had fucked it up.</p><p>He had fucked up his chances with Seonghwa and he’d die alone now. He would never get over this, doomed to a tragic love story until Wooyoung lowered him into his casket. Because of course Wooyoung would live to grow old, the fucker.</p><p>Seonghwa slowly moved his hand to let it rest completely over Yeosang’s, their finger cusps resting softly against one another.</p><p>Yeosang couldn’t help himself. “Wow,” he breathed out.</p><p>“I know, right?” Wooyoung whispered, completely oblivious to his two best friends falling in love right next to him on their couch. “Who would’ve thought that she’s lesbian?”</p><p>Seonghwa hummed absentmindedly.</p><p>The seconds stretched out, only their hands resting atop each other, lightly and so, so bad for Yeosang’s heart. He didn’t think his heart would ever be the same after this. A crazy idea crossed his mind then. What if they kissed? With their lips? What if Seonghwa grabbed his face delicately and pressed his beautiful and plump lips against Yeosang’s?</p><p>Would Yeosang even be able to survive that? </p><p>This realization regarding his feelings was opening up a door to a whole new world of experiences he never thought he’d share with Seonghwa, but now he desperately hoped he would.</p><p>Seonghwa let out a frustrated sigh, finally moving his hand so that he could intertwine his fingers with Yeosang’s, who choked on air, letting out an awkward cough to conceal the turbulences going on in his mind and heart.</p><p>Yeosang moved his fingers to they wrapped around Seonghwa’s hand and squeezed it once. <em> Please answer, </em> he begged.</p><p>Seonghwa squeezed back.</p><p>When Yeosang turned his head around again, Seonghwa was looking back at him. A soft smile graced his beautiful face, but it wasn’t just a smile, it was a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, lmk what you think!!! love you!!</p><p>you can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/hhhjoong">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>